Of Sunshine and Rainbows
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Pre KH: After much planning and preparations, the six year old Sora surprises his friend Kairi with an organized picnic. Too bad that it starts to rain all of a sudden, ruining everything for them, but since Sora's the only one with an umbrella, maybe things can work out this time? Who knows, a day can be full of many surprises... -SoraxKairi fluff.


**A/N: I own nothing, except for this story idea and the butler James. Sora and Kairi are both 6 years old here. This was inspired by a picture of two children sitting in the rain, while one holding an umbrella for both of them (not that you would care XD ). For the SoraxKairi lovers out there. Enjoy. :D**

**Also, please note that the über cute cover for this one-shot is drawn by the lovely asukacaramel on deviantArt. Please don't use it without her permission! :)**

* * *

_~ "Oh haha, Sora. Very funny. Do you really think I'm gonna buy that?" ~_

* * *

It was an exceptionally warm and sunny day, even for the Utopian place, called the Destiny Islands. The smell of spring, freshly cut grass and fragrant flowers was in the air. It was the kind of smell that made you fall in love with this time of the year and it entailed a flood of at least a thousand different memories about last year's summer.

The five year old Sora just left his house to pay a visit to Kairi, who lived in the mayor's house. Riku couldn't come with him, though, because he had the flu. Poor guy. With him, Sora had brought a picnic basket, full with all kinds of delicious food, and an umbrella, just in case it would start pouring down on them.

Of course, he thought it was nonsense. How could it rain when he wasn't able to spot a single cloud in the sky? However, his mother had kept insisting this, so he had had no other choice than to listen to her.

He was dragging both items with him, which were actually too heavy. That was why he had to stop walking every now and then. It wouldn't have been this heavy if Riku had been here, but alas, it had to be this way.

When he had reached the majestic house with the greatest diversity of flowers of all the islands, he rang the doorbell and waited impatiently. After a short while, the door opened, to reveal Mr. James, the old and somewhat taciturn butler.

Mr. James was always dressed in a black suit, with a red bow tie and white gloves. He seemed to be sixty- or seventy-something years old, but he still didn't want to retire. He had short, white hair, whiter than snow, and the bluest eyes Sora had ever seen. Those two things made him look like a very nice man and your favorite grandpa.

For a short moment, he looked thoughtfully at the toddler, with a rather funny expression on his face. The man found that he couldn't look too long into his big, innocent blue eyes. Since he didn't say anything, Sora decided to break the silence himself, before it became uncomfortable.

"Hello, Mr. James Sir. I'd like to take Kairi to a picnic. Can I come in to speak with her, please?"

Sora's eyes became bigger when he asked him the question. He couldn't help but become a little formal whenever he was around the silent man. The corners of the butler's mouth quirked upwards, as if he wanted to smile. He nodded briefly and stepped aside, to let the boy in.

"So uhm, where exactly is she?" Sora asked, first looking around, in hopes to spot the redhead, before deciding to look up at the tall man that was still standing next to him.

Gosh, grown-up people were really _tall_! This butler was even taller than Sora's dad, and that really meant something.

"Follow me, young man," was all the man said, before starting to walk.

Sora couldn't help but notice that that was the longest sentence he had ever heard Mr. James say. He should ask Kairi if he always was like this, or not.

"Please, call me Sora, Mr. James...Sir."

This time, Mr. James wasn't able to hide his smile. Luckily for him, though, the toddler didn't see it. He brought Sora to what seemed to be the living-room, but this room was huge compared to the living-room in Sora's house. But then again, this was the mayor's house. He was a very important man, so of course it was much bigger.

Sora smiled when he saw a little girl with wine red hair sitting on the comfortable-looking red sofa, looking all the time at a white little..._thing_ that moved faster than lightning from one side of the room to the other. It jumped on the couch, then leapt forward to the ground, then he jumped on the dark coffee table, which was followed by a jump on the couch again, and so on. It was highly amusing, to say the least.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora cried, cheerfully.

Kairi turned her attention from the white little thing to the boy that was standing in the doorway. Seeing him alone, made her instantly happy. She smiled warmly at him.

"Hi Sora! I didn't expect to see you today. Um, where's Riku?"

Sora couldn't help but feel a small pang of annoyance and another unwelcome, negative emotion, as soon as she mentioned the name of his best friend. Why was it that she always seemed to be focused on him? Didn't it matter that at least _he_ was here, ready to take her to a picnic? On the other hand, it was very sweet of her that she was so worried about Riku. That made her so special.

"Oh, uh...he's ill. He has the flu, so he couldn't come with me today."

Kairi's cerulean eyes instantly widened with worry.

"Oh, really? That's bad."

"...Yeah."

It was silent for a moment, but then Kairi remembered something else.

"I have a new cat. Isn't he the _cutest_ thing you've ever seen?" she said happily, pointing to the white kitten.

Sora eyed the animal skeptically, wondering why in the world girls always described everything as either "cute" or "sweet." Kairi did it, Selphie did it, his mom did it, every girl seemed to do it.

"Oh! He uh...yeah, I guess... So what did you call him?"

"I called him Fluffy. He's _so_ sweet!"

She gave the hyper cat, who was far too busy with jumping around in the room to notice all the attention the children gave him, an endearing glance. After that, she turned her attention back to Sora again. From her face, Sora could read one question. A question he could answer.

"So uh, what brought you here?" When she saw what he was holding, she continued, "And what are you holding in your hand?"

Sora started to smile, happily, for this was the reason he was here in the first place.

"Guess what?" he said, his eyes twinkling from the happiness, or maybe it was just from the light.

"What?" she asked, curiously.

Sora always managed to make her curious, with almost everything he said or did. That was one of the main things she liked about her new friend. That, and the fact that he always seemed to be so happy.

"We're going on a picnic! In this box you'll find everything you like."

So that was why he had asked her what kind of food she liked, she mused. At once, the rather strange conversation she and Sora had had the other day, started to make sense. Even then, she had asked him what the purpose of all those random questions was, but all he had said was that he was only curious.

"I really appreciate that, Sora, but I'm not allowed to go somewhere where they can't see me."

"Oh..."

Sora's face fell. He started to scratch the back of his head, rather sheepishly, but only for a moment. When his usual goofy smile appeared on his face again, Kairi knew that he had found a solution to this problem.

"Then how 'bout a picnic in the garden? That's not somewhere the mayor can't see you, right?" he opted, hopefully.

Kairi had to admit that that was a smart one. But then again, Sora was the most creative boy of the islands, even more creative than Riku. He came with the most bizarre, yet most interesting stories ever. With a guy like Sora, you were never bored.

"I don't know... I'll go ask them right away. Just a minute," she said, before dashing out of the room, almost knocking the butler over, who was still standing outside the living-room.

Sora just stood there, waiting for her. He decided that watching the cat was the only interesting thing he could do. Sora knew why Kairi had got a kitten from the mayor and his wife; she was alone all day. That was rather boring for a girl of her age. At least now she wasn't entirely alone. She really seemed to like the animal, too.

After a while, Kairi came running back. He could already hear her footsteps from a distance. A huge grin was plastered on her face.

"They said I'm allowed to go to the garden, so let's go!"

Grabbing Sora's hand, she ran to the door, almost knocking the butler over for the second time within five minutes. The butler only shook his head at them, remembering how much he had been like Sora when he had been their age.

The sky was still clear blue once they got outside. Once they had found a suitable place for the picnic, they started unpacking everything. Kairi helped him with spreading the picnic rug over the grass. After a while, they could finally sit down and enjoy their sweet meal.

"Hey Sora?" Kairi suddenly said, after a short moment of silence between them.

Sora turned his head in her direction. "Yeah?"

"Why in the world did you bring an umbrella with you?"

"Just in case it might be raining," he replied, in a matter-of-factly way.

"Okaaay...and you honestly think it's going to rain today?" she asked, incredulously, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"No, but my mom said so."

Kairi only shook her head. She seemed to be doing this a lot lately. At moments like this, she had absolutely no idea what could possible go through Sora's head. He had a rather peculiar way of thinking. It wasn't wrong, but just _different_. It was kind of needless to say that she thought it was really strange of him to bring an umbrella with him.

Well, at least she could tell him "hah, told you so it wouldn't rain" when the picnic was over.

They were halfway through their desert of cheese cake, when Sora looked up at the sky. Suddenly, he saw clouds everywhere. He wondered where those had come from. However, the sun was still shining as brightly as ever other day. That was strange...

"Hey, I felt a rain drop," Sora suddenly said.

"Oh haha, Sora. Very funny. Do you really think I'm gonna buy that?"

"No, I swear. Look, it fell here, right on my nose," he cried, pointing at his nose, just in case she didn't understand what he was saying.

Kairi bent slightly forward to check if the top of his nose was wet. Her hair brushed softly against Sora's chubby cheeks. Just when she did that, another, bigger drop fell on exactly the same place. Kairi was so close that a small part of the drop fell on her face, too. She giggled, as Sora blushed lightly.

Unfortunately, those few drops were soon followed by lots of bigger drops. Sora quickly opened the umbrella and moved closer to Kairi, so she could stay under it, too. It was the least he could do for his friend.

"Our whole picnic is ruined now," Kairi spoke, sadly.

That sad tone of her voice almost broke little Sora's heart, so he tried to come up with something to cheer her up again.

"Oh, it doesn't matter that much," Sora said.

"But you did so much! You worked so hard to make it, well...work," Kairi said, raising her voice.

Was that truly what it was all about? Did she feel so bad about this, because she thought he had worked so hard so she would enjoy in? This was actually true. Sora had done his best to make this picnic special for her, so she would even remember all of it when she had grown up, but he also knew that Kairi would only get sadder if she found out about this.

"Actually, my mommy did the most. I only helped her with some easy things. The most important thing is that we have fun as long as it lasts, right? Plus, we don't get wet. Told ya that it was going to rain!" Sora cried, triumphantly.

"Okay, okay. You were right."

"Of course I was! I'm always-"

Suddenly Sora's brain seemed to stop working momentarily. He stopped talking when he realized that Kairi had quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for today's picnic. I really, really enjoyed it. Nobody has taken me to a picnic, ever... I think. You know, we should do this more, but I'd prefer it to be on a day when you're sure it's _not_ going to rain," she said, smiling up at him.

Sora smiled back, lightly touching the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. He couldn't believe this. Riku had said that getting a kiss from a girl, other than your mom was really bad, because it gave you those-

"Whoa, look! A rainbow!" Kairi suddenly cried, pointing at the sky. "There's two, even!"

Her voice made him return to reality again.

"Hey, it stopped raining, right? We should get inside, before we catch a cold, or something. Come on, Sora. Quit the daydreaming," she said, pulling him by his upper arm.

Sora got up on his feet. For such a little girl, she really was strong. Probably much stronger than Selphie.

"I'm not daydreaming!" he protested, but she only shook her head at that.

After gathering what was left of the picnic, they both ran back to the old mayor's house, where it was warm and dry.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Reviews are more than welcome! :)**


End file.
